The Dance
by I Slay Darkness With Belief
Summary: Yes, my life is better left to chance. I could have missed the pain, but I'd of had to miss the dance.


**Looking back on the memory of,  
>The dance we shared, 'neath the stars alone.<br>For a moment all the world was right  
>How could I have known, that you'd never say goodbye?<strong>

_I looked up to see you there, white dress and all, beautiful as ever. You came towards me, and the only thought that ever crossed my mind was how beautiful you were, and how we would spend every waking moment together. Forever. And when you took my hand at the reception, and I twirled you around under my finger, I only thought that you would always be my wife, and that I could call you mine. Even when we were old and gray, I'd show you off like you were brand new. Because I knew, that waking up to your shining face every morning, I would feel like you were new._

_And under the stars, I could tell that it was perfect. I held you close, squeezing you tight around your slim waist, and you squeezed my neck closer, just like when we were younger. And it was perfect. Just the way you wanted your wedding to be._

_The way you wanted our wedding to be._

_And I didn't even know. I didn't know that it would all be over someday soon. I wasn't prepared for it..._

**And now, I'm glad I didn't know  
>The way it all would end, the way it all would go.<br>Our lives are better left to chance.  
>I could have missed the pain,<br>But I'd of had to miss the dance.  
><strong>

_I sat in one of the cushioned chairs in the office, clutching your hand. It was cold, and shaking, but that might have just been mine I'm thinking of. My eyes were glued to the office door, begging for it to sway open, and my jaw clenched, and my hand squeezed, and I swear that if you hadn't been there to hold me together, I would have stomped inside that doctor's office myself_. And I would have screamed at the man to give us the results.__

__To see if you had what they thought you had.__

__But you couldn't have had anything. You couldn't have. No.__

__But you did, and I wasn't even prepared for it...__

**Holding you, I held everything  
>For a moment wasn't I a king.<br>But if I'd only known, how the king would fall  
>Hey, who's to say you know I might have chanced it all.<strong>

_I held onto you every single night. Every single night, I held you. And tighter than the night before, every single night. And I didn't want to let you go, because holding you was the only thing holding myself together. I needed your support just the way you needed mine. And we needed each other, to know that we had something to keep us sane and smart and there and alive, and together. We were all we had._

_They said that it was there- that it had been there for a while, according to all of the graphs. They said that if they had caught it sooner, you might have been able to catch it before it was too late._

_"Before it was too late."_

_It was too late._

**And now, I'm glad I didn't know  
>The way it all would end, the way it all would go,<br>Our lives are better left to chance,  
>I could have missed the pain,<br>But I'd of had to miss the dance.**

"Do you regret it, though?"

He laughed, playing with the locket charm carved from wood. "Regret what?"

"Marrying her. Having to go through all that pain. I mean... if you guys knew about her... situation, would you have gone through with the wedding? Gone through with everything when it was just to be thrown away? Do you regret spending all of that money and bonding, all for it to be for nothing?"

Fabian opened the locket, a tear drop exploring the glass above the wedding photo. "I don't."

**Yes, my life is better left to chance**  
><strong>I could have missed the pain<strong>  
><strong>But I'd of had to miss the dance<strong>

He smiled and looked back up. "I don't, because it wasn't a waste. It wasn't a waste at all. The bonding- it's another thing to remember. The money- it's another thing to forget. It wasn't thrown away. I'll remember her for the rest of my life. She lived a good life. Full of mystery, and happiness and sadness, and she was my best friend. She always will be. She was courageous and strong and lovely. She was generous and kind and perfect and I loved her. I loved every moment with her.

"And if I had missed that wedding, I would have missed another memory. I would have missed Amber catching the bouquet and us stuffing cake in each other's faces. I'd have to have missed the pictures and the tuxedo fittings with Mick. I would have had to miss everything.

"I mean, I could have missed the pain. But I would have had to miss the dance."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys! I hoped you liked this one-shot. It's kind of short, but I worked forever on it... So please review and tell me how you liked it!<strong>

**Also, I'll update It Happened**** All****So Fast (And Tammy's birthday one-shot) on Monday. I don't know if I'll be able to have power tomorrow, living on the east coast and everything. So everyone who will or have been effected by the storm, stay safe :) and I'll be back on Monday. :)**


End file.
